paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hints (PAYDAY 2)
Introduced on Day 8 of The Search for Kento PAYDAY 2 community event are loading screen hints that provide gameplay tips and PAYDAY lore while waiting for a heist to load. The hints are divided into three categories: Heister Tip, Gameplay Hint, and Payday Trivia. Heister Tip hint tactics_headshot.png| Keep those helmets flying! Hint crimenet fbifiles.png| You can use the FBI files from the game menu to read about your teammates. hint general_heisters.png| Join the Payday community on the Steam Store Page to gain access to some extra free and unique content. Hint general interaction.png| Two players doing the same interaction (eg. picking a lock) doesn't make the interaction go any faster. hint contact bain.png| Bain will offer smaller jobs that can be completed both Loud or in Stealth. They can often be done quick and he has a few good jobs for beginners. Hint weapon akimbo.png| Double the fun. Use Akimbo weapons to wield two pistols or SMGs. hint crimenet_safehouse.png| Remember to check your Safe House regularly, you never know what could happen. hint crimenet_fbifiles.png| Visit the FBI files to read about the Payday gang, Special Enforcers and the Heists. hint tactics_helping_up.png| If Bain screams that someone is in a pickle - your teammates needs help. hint weapon_inspect_gun.png| If you want to admire your weapon while in a heist, you can inspect it by pressing "INSPECT WEAPON" button. hint weapon gadgets.png| Got a gadget? Turn it on by pressing the "GADGET ON/OFF" button. hint general_mutators.png| If you want a challenge, or just want to have some fun, you can activate some Mutators. hint general_wanted_poster.png| Do not try this in real life. hint tactics stealth.png| If you are joining a stealthable heist, ask if it's OK to join before pressing "Ready". hint general_mutators.png| You can't shoot your teammates with regular bullets. Unless you have the "Friendly Fire" Mutator turned on. hint crimenet_offshore_payday.png| On Crime.net you can bet your Offshore money for an "Offshore Payday". Hint-achievements.png| Some achievements unlock Weapons, Mods or Masks. hint crimenet_basic_heists.png| If you are new to the game you might want to try out our "The Basics" heists - they can be found on Crime.net. hint general_skills.png| Your weapons, skills, armor and Perk Deck all interact differently - take the time to read about their effects. hint general_difficulty.png| The game has several difficulty levels. Find one that fits you. hint general_loot.png| More loot means more rewards but could also mean higher risk. hint weapon_mods.png| Looking for a weapon mod? Do the Daily Tasks found in the Safe House. hint general_perks.png| Remember to check the Perk Decks frequently to spend Perk Points. Hint general equipment.png| A good team will have both Ammo Bags and Doctor Bags with them on the heist. Hint weapon stats.png| Take a look at all the stats of a weapon. High damage is not always the most efficient depending on your playstyle. hint general_perks.png| Different Perk decks have different effects and attributes. Try them all to see which Perk Deck suits you the best. hint general_maplayout.png| Don't expect that your heist will be the same if you replay it as vaults, assets and key items are randomized and will be at different locations each time you play it. hint general_heisters.png| Communicate with your teammates - teamwork is key to survival. Hint tactics medicbag.png| You can easily tell how many uses a placed Doctor Bag has left by looking at the amount of blood bags left inside the bag. Hint enemy shield.png| Shield units can block bullets, try to work together to flank them or use armor piercing bullets. hint general_cleanercosts.png| Cleaner Costs are immediately deducted from your Spending Cash, so restarting a heist will not revert Cleaner Costs. hint weapon_bow.png| Right clicking whilst zoomed in with a Bow weapon will cancel your shot. hint weapon_reload.png| Communicate with your teammates - teamwork is key to survival. Hint crimenet heists.png| You don't need to own a DLC heist to be able to play it. You can't host lobbies that are playing that DLC heist unless you own the DLC. hint general_escapevan.png| If the escape is available, remember to leave when you think it's best. All that money won't be worth it if you get thrown into custody. hint general_loadout.png| While in the Loadout screen, take a look at the "crew setup" to see what equipment your teammates are bringing. Hint crimenet stealth.png| If you see a little ghost symbol next to a heist on Crime.net, the mission can be completed in Stealth. If there isn't one, you can only do it Loud. hint contact_hector.png| Hector's jobs are mostly about violence. Dress for a fight, and bring a big gun. hint contact_elephant.png| The Elephant will reward you for doing things quietly, but going loud is an option when in a pinch. Hint-vlad.png| Vlad's jobs will offer a mix of Stealth and Loud combat, be ready for anything. hint general_skills.png| Profiles allow you to save your Loadout in order for you to quickly adjust your gear to the situation when being in the Loadout screen. hint tactics_bagweight.png| Some bags are heavier than others. Make sure that the player with the lowest armor carries the heaviest bag and vice versa. hint tactics_stealth.png| When in Stealth, consider if you need to bring Body Bags or ECM Jammers to better fit your team´s composition. hint enemy_gensec.png| Maximum Force Responders are outfitted with tan or gray body armor. Most weapons won't penetrate it, so aim for the head or flank them. hint enemy_zeal.png| ZEAL units are the toughest that the DHS has to offer, and are deployed only at the One Down difficulty. hint enemy bulldozer.png| Know your enemy. There are three kinds of Bulldozers: Green, Black, and Skulldozers. Each wields a different weapon. hint enemy_shield.png| Shields will often come in groups, make sure you have a plan to deal with them. Hint general heisters.png| You can select up to four preferred heisters, in case one of them is already taken by another player. hint tactics_shooting.png| Combat is rarely the motive, but rather the method. hint general_skills.png| Skill points can be reallocated with no cost. Experiment and test for yourself. hint general_skills.png| It is better to have multiple Skill Sets that are good at different things, than to have one Skill set that tries to do a bit of everything. hint crimenet_difficulty.png| While on Crime.net the more skulls the server or heist has under its name the higher the difficulty. Gameplay Hint hint contact_bain.png| Listen to the Contract Broker - he will tell you what to do next. hint general_ammo_pickups.png| Are you low on ammo? Look around on the ground, because dead cops drop ammo boxes. hint enemy_bulldozer.png| Special Enemies are gradually introduced for each difficulty from hard and above. hint weapon_mods.png| Gage Mod Courier Packages will grant the team a free EXP bonus, regardless if they own the Gage Mod Courier DLC or not. hint tactics shooting.png| The higher the Threat Level of your weapons, the more likely it is that enemies will try to dodge. hint general cameras.png| Guards will become suspicious about a destroyed camera. Civilians on the other hand, don't care. hint enemy_guards.png| Just because you're not masked up, doesn't mean you're invisible. Civilians might not be able to tell you're packing heat, but guards and cameras will. hint tactics_casingmode.png| You can't put away your guns and mask once you've masked up. Don't mask up until you're ready for action. hint general_loot.png| Loot isn't divided between players in the lobby. Everyone gets the full amount. hint general_loot.png| You will get a bonus for every surviving crew member during the success screen. hint tactics ghost.png| A low Detection Rate can be used in a gunfight with the Ghost Skill Tree. Just because someone's not wearing armor, doesn't mean they can't hold their own in a fight. hint enemy_cloaker.png| Know your enemy. Cloakers have distinct green, glowing night vision goggles on, and make a noise when they're charging at you. You can also hear a static noise when they arrive at the scene. hint enemy_medic.png| Know your enemy. The Medic wears bright red clothes and can quickly be identified in a crowd. hint enemy shield.png| Know your enemy. There are two different kinds of Shields units, some are equipped with lights and SMGs, and the others carries a pistol. hint enemy_zeal.png| Know your enemy. The ZEAL units all wear urban camouflage, making it harder to identify who has additional armor. hint enemy_tazer.png| Know your enemy. Tasers can be identified by their dark blue and yellow armor. hint enemy_sniper.png| Know your enemy. The Snipers give away their position by their laser sights. hint enemy_turret.png| Know your enemy. The SWAT turret can be identified by being attached to a huge SWAT van. hint general_perks.png| Perk Decks can change the way you play drastically. Choose one that fits your playstyle. hint general_mastermind.png| The Medic Skill Subtree is all about keeping you and your fellow heisters healthy and alive. hint general_mastermind.png| The Controller Skill Subtree is focused on capturing and controlling hostages. Including law enforcers. hint general_mastermind.png| The Sharpshooter Skill Subtree specializes in sniping with a single accurate shot. hint general_enforcer.png| The Shotgunner Skill Subtree provides massive boosts when using Shotguns. hint general_enforcer.png| The Tank Skill Subtree makes you stronger and more resilient. hint general_enforcer.png| The Ammo Specialist Skill Subtree is focused around ammunition. It also has skills to improve the OVE9000 Saw. hint general_technician.png| The Engineer Skill Subtree is primarily focused around the use of Sentry Guns. hint general_technician.png| The Breacher Skill Subtree focuses on opening doors, safes, and vaults quickly. It also upgrades the Trip Mines. hint general_technician.png| The Oppressor Skill Subtree focuses boost your auto-fire weapons, making them even more effective. hint general_ghost.png| The Artful Dodger Skill Subtree focuses on speed, and the ability to dodge gunfire if you have good Concealment. hint general_ghost.png| The Shinobi Skill Subtree make Stealth easier, but also comes with tricks to be used when the alarm is triggered. hint general_ghost.png| The Gunslinger Skill Subtree specializes in Pistols. hint general_fugitive.png| The Revenant Skill Subtree is all about survival during worst case scenarios. hint general fugitive.png| The Feign Death Skill in the Revenant Skill Subtree gives you a chance to get back up on your own after getting downed. hint general_fugitive.png| The Brawler Skill Subtree focuses on Melee weapons. Be it fists, knives, or any other melee attack. hint tactics_bagweight.png| Don't leave bags unattended - cops may be inclined to steal your precious loot. hint enemy_tazer.png| While getting tased by a Taser, try shooting the Taser in order to free yourself. hint weapon_primary_secondary.png| It's often faster to swap to your fully loaded Secondary weapon then attempt to reload your Primary weapon. Hint weapon saw.png| Saws use ammo quickly. Bring Ammo Bags to increase their usage. hint enemy_bulldozer.png| Red outlines around an enemy during a Loud heist indicates that they are a Special Enemy of some sorts. hint enemy_cloaker.png| If you're playing by yourself, without Team-AI or other players - Cloakers won't charge you. hint tactics_convert.png| Cops are more easily intimidated if they are by themselves. hint tactics_headshot.png| Headshots deal additional damage. hint enemy bulldozer.png| Bulldozers have a plate that protect their faces. You need to shoot away the plate before you can hand out headshots. Hint contact classics.png| Tasing an enemy makes them a lot easier to Dominate. Hint enemy tazer.png| Tasers can pin down your teammates, kill the Taser to help your teammates. hint enemy_sniper.png| Enemy Snipers deal massive amount of damage that can wipe all of your armor and take a part of your health in one shot. hint weapon_silencer.png| A silencer if very helpful when trying to sneakily complete a heist so your gunshot can't be heard. Hint weapon firemodes.png| Some weapons have alternate Fire Modes, where you can switch between single-fire and auto-fire. hint tactics_marking_enemies.png| Marking Special Enemies makes it easier for your teammates to identify them. Hint general civilians.png| Mind your surroundings, if you kill a Civilian you will pay a penalty from your spending cash. hint general_cameras.png| Destroying a camera after you got detected won't stop the alarm. hint general cameras.png| Guards may come over and investigate broken cameras - so don't shoot cameras if you can avoid it. hint tactics_convert.png| You can press the "Shout/Interact" button to try to force a police officer to surrender and become a hostage. Hint tactics medicbag.png| Is your screen turning grey? You should probably use a Doctor Bag. Hint tactics medicbag.png| A Doctor Bag will refill your lives and a First Aid Kit will only refill your health. hint general_hostages.png| If your teammates has been taken into custody you need a hostage or a dominated cop to be able to trade and get your teammate back. hint general_hostages.png| You can't trade a hostage during an assault, you need to wait until the assault is over. hint tactics_medicbag.png| Doctor Bags will give three lives back, if you only been downed once it's better to use a First Aid Kit. hint enemy_cloaker.png| Watch out for Cloakers - they attack when you least expect it. So beware of their sound. hint general_heisters.png| Play with your teammates and support them - on your own, you stand less of a chance to survive. hint enemy bulldozer.png| Bulldozers can't be stunned or staggered in any way. hint enemy cloaker.png| If a Cloaker is charging at you - aim at his head. hint tactics_ecm.png| Cloakers are not affected by the Feedback Loop of an ECM Jammer. hint tactics_crossbows.png| After shooting with a any type of Bow, don't forget to pick up your arrows. hint tactics_stealth.png| Some heists can be completed in Stealth without alerting the guards. hint general_ammo_pickups.png| Do you find it hard to find ammo boxes when you are out of ammo? You can turn on outlines for ammo, arrows and Throwables in the settings menu. hint weapon_sniper.png| Sniper Rifles can penetrate thin walls. Use this to your advantage. Hint enemy bulldozer.png| Ammunition is more important than you think. Prioritize Special Enemies, such as Medics, Cloakers, Tasers and Bulldozers. hint enemy_melee.png| Getting close to enemies can cause them to deal a powerful melee attack. Hint enemy bulldozer.png| Bulldozers can come charging at you when you least expect it. Stay on your toes. hint tactics_convert.png| A skilled Mastermind can convert cops to your side by first taking them hostage. hint tactics_cover.png| When your armor is low, take cover, it will regenerate over a short time and you will stay alive longer. hint tactics_objectives.png| Killing cops is important, but you can't complete a heist without clearing objectives. hint tactics_stealth.png| Don't hurry in Stealth, take your time and let the guards pass you. Hint general loot.png| Going for optional loot usually gives you more experience and money. Hint enemy bulldozer.png| Getting kicked by a Cloaker or tased by Taser does not count towards your total amount times you are allowed to go down. hint equipment_mines.png| Sensor mines are useful for keeping track of guards in Stealth. hint tactics_objectives.png| Keep an eye out for current objectives in the top left corner. Hint general equipment.png| If you are gonna defend an area it might be a good idea to plant some equipment for your team. Hint general equipment.png| Look around you and check if your teammates have placed equipment nearby. It is usually not as beneficial to place all equipment in the same place. hint enemy medic.png| The Medics can heal other enemies - so take them out before they get the chance to. Hint enemy flashbang.png| Flashbangs will beep and blink red before they detonate. hint tactics objectives.png| Stick together to increase survivability. Or split up to do objectives faster. hint enemy cloaker.png| Remember a lone player is an easy target for Cloakers. hint tactics_ecm.png| Using Feedback on an ECM Jammer can stun some cops in the vicinity for a short duration. hint tactics_cover.png| Use cover, the enemies can quickly take you down if you are out in the open. hint general_cameras.png| Almost every Stealth heist has a Camera Operator, be sure to kill him so cameras are no longer a problem. Hint general loot.png| Be careful where you place your bags, if a guard or a civilian sees it, they will sound the alarm. hint tactics_ecm.png| ECM Jammers will block the guard's radios, civilian cellphones and cameras so they can't alert the cops to your presence while the ECM jammer is active. hint tactics_stealth.png| Some guards have a set patrol during Stealth, use this to your advantage. hint general_bodybag.png| Don't leave bodies around in Stealth, use a Body Bag to move them where they can't be seen. hint enemy_sniper.png| Don't run out of cover without checking if Snipers are present as they could deplete your health even with a full armor. Hint tactics convert.png| To easily dominate a cop, try to deal some damage before shouting at them. hint tactics_stealth.png| Crouching will help you get less detected in Stealth. hint enemy_guards.png| Killing a guard in a cam room will let you freely roam without worrying about the cameras - but roaming guards still can detect you. hint enemy winters.png| When Captain Winters is present he makes all enemies tougher to kill the longer he is present, including himself. hint enemy_winters.png| Captain Winters will retreat when he has taken enough damage or if several of his men have fallen. hint general_cabletie.png| You have a small chance to obtain one Cable Tie upon an ammo pickup. Hint enemy shield.png| Shotgun AP Rounds will pierce through both Shields and cops armor. hint weapon_bow.png| The damage of every arrow shot from a Bow will increase depending on how long you charged the shot. hint enemy_flashbang.png| Flashbangs can be destroyed after landing on the ground by simply shooting at them, or even by attacking them with a Melee weapon. hint general_doors.png| Some doors can be shot open by firing at their locks. hint tactics_casingmode.png| In Casing Mode, you can still be detected, especially if you collide with guards, but the range at which guards will begin detecting you is greatly reduced. hint general_bodybag.png| Civilians will not notice broken cameras or loot bags. However, they will notice Body Bags. hint general_bodybag.png| Body Bags can be thrown into deep water or into dumpsters in order to safely hide them. Hint general loot.png| Police officers will not attempt to repossess loot that has not yet been bagged. hint general_lasers.png| Lasers will not damage you - but they will trigger the alarm. hint tactics_ecm.png| ECM Jammers might stop guards from sounding the alarm, but in many cases they also stop certain map objectives from being completed while they're active and should therefore be treated as a last resort. hint tactics_ecm.png| ECM Jammers will temporarily convert SWAT Van Turrets to your side. hint tactics_ecm.png| The ECM Feedback function of ECM Jammers regenerates every 4 minutes. hint weapon_melee.png| Holding the "Melee" button allows you to charge Melee weapons for a more powerful attack. hint tactics_headshot.png| Some enemies use body armor and you need to aim for their heads. hint enemy_turret.png| SWAT Van Turrets repair themselves twice -- each time after their shield breaks. Hint enemy turret.png| The SWAT Van Turret's weakness is the reflective camera below the gun. Aim at it for maximum damage output. Hint general brokenwindow.png| Most windows can be picked open. Breaking them will make lots of noise, and even civilians will be suspicious if they see broken glass. hint general_planks.png| If you break a window, try finding planks to cover it with, to fool any passing guards and civilians. hint weapon_saw.png| Even suppressed saws make a little bit of noise. Be wary of nearby people. hint general_cabletie.png| Un-tied civilians will get back up and run off if left unattended. Use your Cable ties to avoid it. Hint tactics stealth.png| The Ace of Spades Throwable is silent. Grenades are not. Prepare accordingly when you're planning to be sneaky. hint tactics_ecm.png| ECM Jammers temporarily disable cameras. Don't be afraid to use one to blind the Camera Operator when you're in a tight spot. Hint general cameras.png| Cameras can't detect noise, but they'll still sound the alarm if they see suspicious activity for too long. Hint general cameras.png| If a camera sees suspicious activity, there's no stopping the alarm. hint weapon_melee.png| Melee weapons are always silent. If you don't have a suppressor, this is your best friend for silent takedowns. hint enemy_guards.png| Guards will be able to tell you're behind them if you get too close. Keep some distance when you're tailing them. hint tactics_reload.png| Most guns reload faster when you have bullets left in the clip. hint enemy_winters.png| For as long as Captain Winters is present, the police will not stop the assault. Hint tactics shooting.png| The "Threat" weapon stat indicates the chance of cops avoiding fire and searching cover when you fire your gun. The higher the number, the more threatening the weapon is per shot. hint general_drill.png| Almost all drills have a chance to break on their own. Be sure to keep a close eye on them. hint general_preplanning.png| Purchasing Assets in the Loadout or Preplanning screen can be a great help during the heist. Study them closely. hint tactics_revive.png| When one of your teammates has been downed, ask the rest of your team to cover you while you revive him. hint weapon_saw.png| While sawing doors and deposit boxes is the fastest way to open them - it's also very loud. Use the silent motor to reduce its noise. hint tactics_stealth.png| You get detected easier if you are carrying a bag. hint general hostages.png| Hostages are your lifelines. Keep them secured, away from the action, and away from cops. hint weapon_tripmine.png| Trip mines can be placed anywhere, such as vents where Cloakers spawns , or a room you don't want cops to enter. hint weapon_explosives.png| Be careful of tossing Grenades at cops. They can easily shoot it out of the air. hint general_civilians.png| Every Civilian you kill extends the amount of time you spend in jail while Bain works on trying to get you out. hint enemy_cloaker.png| Cloakers are immune to ECM feedback. hint tactics_cover.png| If you're the last one standing - staying alive has much more importance than the objective. hint weapon_shotgun.png| Shotguns can take down multiple cops in a single shot. Aim for a crowd and fire away. hint weapon_sniper.png| Sniper RIfles can shoot through Shields and armor, and even multiple enemies. hint tactics_cover.png| Enemies will see you from far away if you are standing up. Crouch to stay out of their view. Payday Trivia hint contact_butcher.png| The Butcher's Gun Trade business reaches all around the globe. She has her eyes on one-of-a-kind wepaonry ot steal and she knows how to settle a score. hint heister_jimmy.png| Jimmy is crazy. Really crazy. He offers a few jobs against Akan and his army of Russian mercenaries. hint heister_jimmy.png| Jimmy never gets to drive the escape van. hint heister_jimmy.png| Jimmy once challenged Bonnie to a drinking competition, but they had to interrupt after it nearly ended in violence. hint heister_jimmy.png| Jimmy spends a fortune on cocaine. hint heister jimmy.png| Jimmy has declared that he will empty the Safe House bar faster than Aldstone can refill it. It's a titanic struggle with an unclear outcome. hint heister_jacket.png| Jacket has never spoken a word to the other heisters without using his tape recorder. hint heister_jacket.png| Jacket spends a fortune on batteries. hint heister_jacket.png| Jacket doesn't like to talk about himself. hint heister_jacket.png| Jacket likes his collection of Melee weapons. hint heister_scarface.png| Scarface likes his Safe House room but keeps dreaming of a mansion in Miami. hint heister_scarface.png| Scarface doesn't like cockroaches. hint heister_scarface.png| Scarface is proud of his Cuban origins even though he often professes his dislike of the island. hint heister_scarface.png| Scarface spends a fortune on furniture and decorations. hint heister_hoxton.png| Hoxton grew up in Sheffield. hint heister hoxton.png| Hoxton spends a fortune on beer. hint heister hoxton.png| Hoxton is still annoyed at Houston for taking over his old mask and name. hint heister_hoxton.png| Hoxton got his nickname from being arrested in the district of Hoxton, Shoreditch, London. hint heister_sydney.png| Sydney spends a fortune on art materials. hint heister_sydney.png| Sydney's hair is not natural blue. hint heister_sydney.png| Sydney's old street gang, the Dingos, are still operating back in Melbourne. hint heister_sydney.png| Sydney is a pretty good swimmer. hint heister wick.png| John Wick really likes his car. hint heister wick.png| John Wick once killed three men in a bar. With a pencil. hint heister wick.png| John Wick is sometimes called Baba Yaga, after a Slavic folklore figure. hint heister_wick.png| John Wick is back. He's definitely back. hint contact bain.png| Bain's favourite color might be blue. But maybe it isn't. Maybe it's red. Maybe he doesn't have one. hint contact_bain.png| Bain doesn't approve of needless killing of civilians. hint contact_bain.png| Bain spends a fortune on bribes and informants. hint contact bain.png| Everyone knows Bain's name. No one knows his identity. hint heister_dallas.png| Dallas spends a fortune on nice suits. hint heister_dallas.png| Dallas is the informal leader of the Payday Gang. hint heister dallas.png| Dallas is not from Texas, he's from Chicago. hint heister dallas.png| Dallas doesn't like going to the dentist. hint heister wolf.png| Wolf spends a fortune on power tools. hint heister wolf.png| Wolf used to work as a game developer in Sweden. hint heister_wolf.png| Wolf is not a healthy human being. hint heister_wolf.png| Wolf is not nice to hostages. hint heister_bodhi.png| Bodhi spends a fortune on surfboards. hint heister_bodhi.png| Bodhi used to be a member of a gang called the Ex-Presidents. hint heister bodhi.png| Bodhi isn't just in it for the money. hint heister bodhi.png| Bodhi is into crazy stunts like extreme skydiving. hint heister_chains.png| Chains spends a fortune on guns. hint heister_chains.png| Chains used to be a military man but he didn't fit in. As a bank robber, he's a natural. hint heister_chains.png| Chains often acts and talks like he's impervious to bullets. Perhaps he is. hint heister chains.png| Chains is sometimes in a pickle hint heister_clover.png| Clover spends a fortune on electronics. hint heister_clover.png| Clover has had a long and complicated relationship with Hoxton, since before the Payday Gang. They get on well now, though. hint heister_clover.png| Clover's name is a reference to her being a lucky heister. And she is. hint heister clover.png| Clover is a fan of The Walking Dead. hint heister houston.png| Houston spends a fortune on cars. hint heister_houston.png| Houston has many problems, but the cops ain't one. hint heister_houston.png| Houston thinks Hoxton is an idiot. hint heister_houston.png| Houston likes to keep an eye on the escape van, making sure it's in good shape. hint heister_bonnie.png| Bonnie spends a fortune on whisky. hint heister bonnie.png| Bonnie used to be a honeymoon murderer, marrying and then murdering her husbands for insurance money. hint heister_bonnie.png| Bonnie isn't good with computers. hint heister_bonnie.png| Bonnie probably gambles too much. But it wouldn't be safe to tell her that. hint enemy_winters.png| Captian Winters spends a fortune on protective gear. hint enemy_winters.png| Captain Winters is not a kind leader. hint enemy winters.png| Captain Winters holds a personal grudge against the Payday Gang. hint enemy_winters.png| Captain Winters used to be in the Military Police before he joined GenSec. hint heister_rust.png| Rust spends a fortune on his bike. hint heister_rust.png| Rust betrayed a strong brotherhood to join the Payday Gang. hint heister rust.png| Rust is marked for death by Overkill MC. hint heister rust.png| Rust would probably kill anyone who damaged his bike. hint heister_sokol.png| Sokol spends a fortune on ice hockey gear. hint heister sokol.png| Sokol watches the Russian hockey league every week. hint heister_sokol.png| Sokol still maintains the physique of a professional athlete. hint heister_sokol.png| Sokol enjoys the fact that he still has fans in Russia from his ice hockey days. hint heister jiro.png| Jiro spends a fortune on sword maintenance. hint heister_jiro.png| Jiro's body is full of traditional Yakuza tattoos. hint heister jiro.png| Jiro has picked up decent English after spending a couple of years in the US. hint heister_jiro.png| Jiro's relationship to American food is marked more by tolerance than appreciation. hint heister_dragan.png| Dragan spends a lot of time keeping himself in physical shape. hint heister_dragan.png| Dragan spends a fortune on healthy food. hint heister_dragan.png| Dragan used to be a cop in Croatia. hint heister_dragan.png| Dragan was introduced to the Payday Gang by the Butcher. hint general_aldstone.png| Aldstone spends a fortune on specially imported tea. hint general_aldstone.png| Aldstone's first name is unknown to all the heisters except Hoxton, who never uses it. hint general aldstone.png| Aldstone was once married, but it didn't end happily. hint general aldstone.png| Aldstone doesn't like Hoxton's choice of profession, but as a loyal and professional butler he stoically accepts it. hint general_gage.png| Gage spends a fortune on bribing customs officials. hint general_gage.png| Gage doesn't like everything about his job, but he does have a passion for the merchandise. hint general_gage.png| Gage is often underestimated, something which he uses to his advantage. hint general_gage.png| hint general_mckendrick.png| Bob McKendrick spends a fortune on influence-peddling. Hint general mckendrick.png| Bob McKendrick is a political veteran of many battles and has gone through many ups and downs during his career. hint general_mckendrick.png| Bob McKendrick is not to be underestimated. hint contact_butcher.png| The Butcher's family has been running guns for several generations. hint contact butcher.png| The Butcher's signature and mode of operation is to transport guns inside frozen animal carcasses. hint heister_jiro.png| Jiro doesn't like the Cloaker. He cuts their head off with his Katana. hint heister bodhi.png| Bodhi despises Tasers. Try shooting one with the Platypus Sniper Rifle when playing as him. hint general_goats.png| No animals were hurt during the making of the Goat Simulator Heist. hint contact_hector.png| Hector is a man of serious business. He doesn't like his operations in D.C. to be trampled on. Expect long loud heists from this guy. hint heist_events.png| Events are heists that take place during special events, like Halloween. Expect some crazy things to happen. hint contact_dentist.png| The Dentist's jobs require careful planning and finesse. If you think you're ready, give him a call. hint contact classics.png| The Classics. These jobs were the biggest things the gang's ever done. Let's say we see if they still have what it takes? hint contact_locke.png| Locke is a greedy ex-mercenary from Murkywater. he'll assign jobs that more or less always involve his former employer. Category:PAYDAY 2